Blut und Eisen
by Kisa-Moki
Summary: A quick oneshot of Germany and Prussia.


It was 1862.

Germany.

At the inaguration of Otto Von Bismarck into government. A man with wits, stride, power, and most of all, common sense, he easily made his way into the German government, starting up a brand new Germany. He made it better. His motto?

"Blut und Eisen."

-

I stood, watching them practically crown that prick as our government chancellor. I just wanted to fucking kill them all. I could run my own country by my fucking self, can't I?

Ugh... Well at least its almost over... bruder is standing next to me, in a crowd of people. Of course, the people don't know that me and him are the actual countries. Hell, I'd fucking clap if they gave two damns about who we even were. No one knew about us. Not even most government officials. Sure, one or two of the many did, but they only knew because of... "Problems" Happening a few years back when I supposivly went crazy and tried to take over Ludwig. Pssh.. I could if I wanted to but... I didn't! Ugh! Humans!

Ceremonies fucking over. Finally! Ugh... So the dude... Whats his name, Bismarck, left to head to wherever he's gotta go, and now bruder's calling me over to speak with him and our superiors. What the fuck do they want now?

"Sorry for bothering you, Mr. Prussia, while you were so deep in thought. But we would like to know if Bismarck seems like a good-"

"No! I dont fucking like him!" I yelled, interupting his oh-so-important sentence.

The fucking bastard just smiled, nodding. "Gut~"

i've had enough of this guy. Always fucking pushing me around and trying to pretend he's big and bad! Well you know what? You know what I'm going to fucking do?

"I'm going to the bar." Was my last words before I left that hell-hole, bruder following close behind.

"You're going to have to be nice to them sometime!" He said, anger present in his deep, awesome voice. Almost as awesome as mine.

"Eh. I can care less... I just need a drink..." That idiot just stared at me. "What?"

He shook his head, still following me down the road, across the highway, (I was hoping for sure he would get hit) and to my favorite bar, 'ProstituierteUnbegrenzt'. Name sounds completely wrong, but its a good place to hang.

Well i walked inside, and that idiot just kept following me!

"The fuck bruder? Go home or something and stop following me!" I yelled back to him, now becoming angry as fuck. He stared at me.

"What? I can't drink with ya?" He smiled, that idiot! Thats how he fucking makes me give in all the time! Its just so fucking cute!

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine~" I walked over and sat down in my spot. It wasn't just a spot. It had my name on it, and had my butt prints in it. I've spilled beer, blood, sweat, and semen on this damn chair and I'll never let anyone take it. Bruder sat next to me, of course, and ordered us some beer since... I was feeling awesomly lazy today.

"Bruder... i don't trust hi-"

"You don't trust any of them.." Ludwig sighed, receiving his beer and then the lady gave one to me. Man she had big tits!

"Well its not my fault he seems like a bad guy! I can run my own damn country!" I chugged my beer like the awesome me should.

"No you can't! You couldn't even do it when I was first helping you! You had it so bad until I came in and put all those people in to help!" He sipped his, putting his head down on the table. "I'm not really that thirsty... I just wanna go home. So take this beer and drink it.."

I chuckled, taking it and chugging it, like a fucking boss, I might add. I laughed, standing up and tugging on his arm. "Let's go then Luddy."

He got up, lazily. Like he was tired or something. Lard ass.

Anyways, we walked home. It was only right down the road so why not. I opened the door for him. He seemed like... queezy. So i directed him to the bathroom and locked him in there by putting a chair up against the door knob. "Hurry up and puke and feel fucking better!"

He didn't answer. Probably fucking sleeping, lazy bastard. "Bruder! You alright in there?"

No answer. So I had to move the chair and open the door. There he was, lying on the floor. "B-bruder...?" I kicked him gently, and he twitched, but nothing else. "Luddy! Whats up?" I got down on my knees for him, and shook him a tad. No response.

"Ah fuck!" Bruder was having a stress attack. He would get them as often as once every few months, and they didn't really hurt him, but they always scared the shit out of me, because doc says theres always a slight chance it could lead to his death, and the downfall of his country.

"Either you get your fatass up or I'll carry you.." He didn't move. Ah fuck... So I pickedh im up and took him to his room and set him down on his bed. I wasn't supposed to go in his room because he said he had important stuff in there. Most likely porn. So after he was set, laying down and out of his heavier work clothes, (I have to admit, I looked at his awesome body a bit. Man I wish I could look like that!) I looked around his room for his secret stash of porn.

Under his bed... No...

In his closet... No...

In his dresser... JACKPOT.

I picked up some funky looking stuff, covered in... dogs? I threw that, and found a couple pictures. Some that he probably took or something.

Naked Italy...

Naked Italy...

Bondage Italy...

Naked me...

Nake- Wait... What?

I went back and found it again. "...I'm not even going to ask... But this is a pretty sexy picture of me." I laughed, staring at it for a minute. "So damn sexy.." I knew I couldn't resist myself. After all, I am Prussia, hottest of them all. So i staed, drooling at myself.

My vitals started getting warm. "...Am...am I getting a boner from this?" I laughed silently, looking over at sleeping/passed out Ludwig. He wouldn't mind if I used his picture, would he? Who the hell cares if he did. I can masturbate to myself cause I'm just that damn sexy.

So I sat down in his computer chair, setting the picture on the desk. Damn I was so fucking sexy! I woul bang myself if I could. Damn that would be fun.

I looked through his drawers, and voila! Bottle of lube right in the top one. I squeezed a handful and unziped my pants, pulling out my member. Damn i was hard just from looking at myself! I'm so fucking bangable! And HOLY SHIT THIS IS COLD! I should have found a way to warm it up... Eep... I feel like I'm gunna moan loud and he'll wake up or something and kick me out. But hes out fucking cold. So Im all good.

I rubbed it all over my member, gasping silently. I probably shouldn't expain this in first person like this. Makes me seem like a pervert er something. So I'll be like those twilight book makers and write this all third person. Here the awesome me goes...

He rubbed it gently, gasping at his own touch. He hadn't done anything like this since whats-her-name broke up with him. His eyes squeezed shut as he squeezed himself, thrusting into his hand slowly.

He heard a noise, like a mouse stirring, and looked over to see Ludwig moving slightly. "Please dont wake up..." He thrusted more, moving his hand with his thrusts. "Mmm~ I love me~" He moaned loudly, covering his mouth with his free hand. "Shut the fuck up me!"

Ludwig stopped moving, yawning loudly before snoring quietly once again. Damn he was so cute.

As he thrusted into his hand more, he wanted to feel more than just his hand. Like a hot girl, riding him. He purred just thinking of that, rubbing his thumb over his tip and gasping again. He looked over at sleeping Ludwig. Cute sleeping Ludwig. Cute... Partly innocent... Ludwig.

He had to. Just this once. While he was sleeping. He would never know, and the chances of him waking up are slim. He sighed, wanting to but not, as he was feeling stressed enough already, and his thick cock inside of him wont help much either.

"Might as well~" He stood up, applying more lube so it would be easier on both of them. Damn it was still cold. He walked over, and uncovered him. He was in just his boxers and a t-shirt. "S-sorry Ludwig... I need this.."

He pulled off his boxers, tugging them down gently so he wouldn't wake up from being moved around. Ludwig was bigger than Gilbert, by just a little ,and it made him feel...well... smaller and weaker. "How much do you masturbate mister?" He asked quietly, chuckling. Well it was now or never.

He lifted Ludwig's legs up, and around his waist. Ludwig's cock bounced up and down, and he grabbed it gently, rubbing it against his own. "Mmm~"

He heard his bruder moan quietly, and his face turned red. "You'll like this~"

He stopped rubbing them together, and lined up with his entrance. He felt as if Ludwig were a small child, and needed gentle love and care. So thats what he was gunna give him: a gentle push in and gentle sex.

He pushed in slowly, gasping at how tight he was around his cock. "L-ludwig~" He softly moaned, pulling out, and pushing back in.

Ludwig moans started getting louder as he thrusted, and his face was redder than red. Gilbert thrusted harder, still going slow to try not wake him up. Gilbert's face also turned red, and he started sweating.

Suddenly, Ludwigs eyes popped open, and he began to drool, moaning loudly. "G-gilbert~ W-what... whats happening..?" He asked confused, like a cute little child. This just made Gilbert fuck him harder and faster, looking down into his eye. "L-ludwiiiiig~"

Ludwig looked up at him with lustful eyes, and moaned loduly when Gilbert angeled himself to hit his prostate. He hit it hard too, because Ludwigs eyes almost popped out of his head and his screams of pleasure began more noticable.

"H-harder!" He screamed, covering his mouth. Gilbert smirked, doing as he said and pounding into him harder. Ludwig's breathing became deep and ragged, looking like he was about to burst.

"Gilber~t~ I-i'm cumming! Nggh!~" He screamed, relasing all over his and Gilbert's fronts. Gilbert hit him a few ore times before cumming deep in him . "L...Ludwig... S-sorry..."

He pulled out, flopping down next to him. "That was probably the hottest sex I've ever had." Gilbert said, his voice soft. Ludwig nodded, panting loudly. "W-why Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked at him, smiling. "I seen a naked picture of myself you had and just couldn't resist fucking ya for it~"


End file.
